1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to the construction of a multiple purpose unitary work table for accomodating a plurality of individuals, and more particularly, to a convertible laboratory work table specifically suited for efficient classroom use in the study of the sciences, such as geography, drafting, earth science, or for study carrels wherein the table may be converted from a structure having one large surface area to a structure having a plurality of individual inclined work surface areas.
2. Prior Art
Multiple purpose convertible work tables having a single inclinable surface portion, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,280 issued to Fliedner, have been in use as a drawing table, laboratory table, or other educational purposes. However, a plurality of table units of the aforementioned type may not necessarily be the most economical and efficient means to accomodate a corresponding number of artisans or students for a given work area or classroom size. Additionally, a classroom equiped with such table units may not be conductive to the kind of group study which would require that several students work closely together either with separately inclined table surfaces or on one relatively large and smooth work surface.
Other attempts have been made to provide a convertible work table having the advantages of accomodating one individual or a group of individuals working separately or collaboratively, however, the results of those attempts seem to have failed to account for economy, efficiency in space required for a plurality of individuals, convenience of convertibility from a horizontal work surface to an incline work surface, and adaptability to group study when the occasion requires.
Other patents which are similar to, but significantly different from applicant's invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,760 issued to Riley, which discloses a modular learning table for accomodating a plurality of students with fixed inclined adjustable level surface areas in a single table unit and U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,766 issued to Ulrich, which discloses a desk construction which is particularly adapted to be disposed end to end or back to back to form a multiple unit assembly.